


A Christmas Rose Tradition

by ActorPotter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, First Christmas, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:54:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28267212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ActorPotter/pseuds/ActorPotter
Summary: For as long as Draco can remember, his mother has encouraged him to develop an intimate and spiritual connection with the Earth. Now he and Harry are adapting his mother's Christmas Rose tradition for themselves.Tags/Warnings: Post-War, First Christmas Post-War, Fluff, Christmas Fluff, Sweet Banter
Relationships: Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 20
Kudos: 26





	A Christmas Rose Tradition

**Author's Note:**

> My contribution to the December Drarry Drabble Challenge! Prompt: Tradition.

For as long as Draco could remember, his mother had encouraged him to develop an intimate and spiritual connection with the Earth. It was to be Draco and Harry’s first Christmas since the Battle of Hogwarts, and they were tending their individual Christmas Rose seedlings in the gardens of Grimmauld Place.

“Like this?” Harry asked, tentatively placing some soil around the seedlings, using a hand shovel that was so new, it brightly reflected the light of the candles they had conjured.

Draco grinned at the perfect image of his lover and the earth. As one. “Exactly,” he said. He used his own new hand shovel to delicately press the soil around their Christmas Roses.

When he was finished, Draco picked some soil up from the garden bed and relished in the feeling as he rubbed the dirt across his fingertips. Dry and damp at the same time, returning to the Earth while at the same time releasing his favorite scent—petrichor.

He took a deep breath and then exhaled with a contented sigh.

“It will take a few years before they fully bloom,” Draco explained.

“You mentioned,” Harry said. He paused. “They’re beautiful now.”

Draco nodded.

“As are you.”

Draco felt his cheeks burn. He’d never been good at hiding his embarrassment. His skin was just so pale and his blushes an intense beet red. His heart was pounding in his chest and he felt lightheaded—still amazed to be standing here with Harry at all. In Grimmauld Place of all places, celebrating their first Christmas after the War but more importantly…their first Christmas together as lovers and no longer enemies.

They felt it was important to commemorate such an important chapter beginning in their lives, and Draco, having had such fond memories of his mother’s Christmas Rose tradition, suggested it to Harry, who had loved the idea.

“So…how does this work?” Harry asked.

“We’ll touch the soil with one hand…” Draco put his right hand in the garden bed next to Harry’s left and their pinkies touched.

“And now…make a wish.”

“What sort of wish?”

“Anything.”

“Does it have to be Christmas-related?”

“Potter!” Draco narrowed his eyes. “Just make a wish.”

Harry smiled. “Yes, Draco.”


End file.
